When Scarlet meets Dragunov
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Beberapa bulan setelah keluarga Salazar mengadopsi Shin Kamiya, ayahnya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Scarlet dipaksa menjadi anggota keluarga Mishima oleh Kazuya. Hingga akhirnya, dia menyelamatkan seorang lelaki misterius dari kecelakaan...
1. Prolog

Nagi : Woy, gantian dong! Masa kamu terus ceritanya

Scarlet : Nagi-san udah kebanyakan! Harusnya Nagi-san yang pensiun! Sekali-sekali aja loh aku bikin cerita ini!

Nagi : Emangnya kamu mau cerita apaan?

Scarlet : gimana kalo ceritanya dibikin sinetron?

Nagi : -_-'a Jangan bodoh deh, Scarlet-chan!

Scarlet : Oh, hai semuanya! Kali ini, cerita aku sempat terinspirasi dari sebuah sinetron dan bos kita yang terbiasa memainkan Tekken 6 dengan Dragunov. Semoga kalian sedikit terhibur karena kami sedang kehabisan ide untuk membawakan cerita Humor. Mungkin hanya sedikit terselip saja…

Nagi : keterangan untuk genre fic ini, Family-Drama. JANGAN KETAWA!

.

Disclaimer :

Tekken, belongs to Katsuhiro Harada-sensei and Namco Games

Bagi anda yang merasa fans Dragunov, saya juga kebetulan ngefans(aduh, ngawur lagi!)

Summary : beberapa bulan setelah keluarga Salazar mengadopsi Shin Kamiya, ayah Scarlet meninggal akibat kecalakaan pesawat. Scarlet dipaksa menjadi anggota keluarga Mishima oleh Kazuya. Hingga dalam pencarian ayah pengganti oleh Nagi dkk, Scarlet tak sengaja bertemu Dragunov, pria asal Rusia yang notabene jarang bicara dan dingin mencekam. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mampukah Scarlet dan Jin membatalkan permintaan Kazuya Mishima? Bagaimanakah hubungannya dengan Dragunov? Pertemuan musim panas dan musim dingin yang membahana jagad supir bajaj dan tukang es cendol! RnR please…

WARNING! This fic contains gaje-ness, garing jokes,Drabble sarap, self-inserted, more OOC and other sides of Author's errors… Usia Dragunov akan saya genapkan jadi 30 tahun…

* * *

Nagi and Scarlet presents…

**When Scarlet Meets Dragunov(?)**

Prolog

Kisah ini terjadi 9 bulan(?) setelah kisah pendahulunya, "if My Brother was Shin Kamiya"…

"Ayah! Mau pulang besok? Yang benar saja!", kataku kaget saat mendengar berita dari ayahku yang sedang menelpon.

"iya, Ayah lagi mau perjalanan ke bandara. Sedang pesan tiket, kamu jangan nakal sama kakakmu ya!"

"Kakak tiri!", jawabku dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Kakak tirimu. Siapin yang bener perpisahannya kalau Ayah sudah pulang, nilainya yang bagus biar bisa masuk Universitas Harvard. Katanya kamu mau ke situ ikut jurusan musik dan sastra 'kan?", ceramah ayahku yang hampir mirip rumus matematika tersebut.

"iya. Ayah juga doakan disana dong! Dah!", kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon yang hampir menyedot habis pulsaku.

"Ada apa? ", Tanya Kamiya-nii yang mendadak muncul entah darimana. Aku memasang wajah senyum menyeringai, dan mencekik leher Kamiya-nii.

"Ayah pulang besok… BESOK!", teriakku diiringi oleh musik odong-odong(?) dan menari shuffle ria.

"Yang bener? Alhamdulillahirobbil alamin!" , Kamiya-nii berlari keliling Ka'Bah(?) sambil sujud syukur memanjat pinang, eh memanjatkan doa agar Ayah selamat selama di jalan. Hal yang paling bahagia dimana ayahku yang bersusah payah bekerja di luar rumah, kembali dari perantauannya. Setelah ayah dan ibuku bercerai, hanya ayahku yang paling kusayangi. Aku selalu rindu ketika beliau meninggalkanku, dan melepas kerinduan dengan keberadaannya kembali di rumah kami. Meski aku sudah punya Kamiya-nii, aku tetap sangat sayang pada ayahku. Tak lupa pada laki-laki rambut singa itu, meski beberapa bulan ini kami terus bertengkar seperti Tom& Jerry juga Kazama-kun dan Hwoarang, murid Korea yang kembali ke tanah kelahirannya untuk mengikuti wajib militer. Jika aku rindu ayahku, aku berlari pada Nagi-san dan Kazama-kun. Mereka setia dan hubungan Nagi-san semakin erat ketika sudah bersama Kazama-kun. Hidup yang begitu indah bagaikan sinetron romansa yang sering ditonton banyak pembantu rumah tangga.

Aku banyak berharap, di hari bahagia ini, aku bisa bersama dengan ayahku meski hanya sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Kegiatan seperti biasa pun terjadi di rumahku. Menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kami sendiri sudah terasa seperti sang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Namun, hari ini berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku menghampiri dan ternyata, aku dicegat oleh Kamiya-nii.

"Biarkan aku yang membuka pintunya. Lagipula, ada apa orang mengetuk pintu pagi buta begini? Hari Minggu pula…", katanya sambil menuju pintu kayu ulin tersebut. Lelaki rambut singa itu membuka pintu, tampak sosok lelaki rambut pantat bebek dan mata kiri yang terkena infeksi mata(?), lengkap dengan codet dan pakaian formal berwarna ungu. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan anak dari Lex Salazar?", katanya sambil memasang wajah sinis.

"Kau menemui orang yang benar…", jawab Kamiya-nii malas.

"bukan kamu! Tapi anak yang satunya!", kata pria itu sedikit marah.

Kamiya-nii kembali ke ruang makan untuk menemuiku dan berkata, "Scarlet-chan, ada orang yang mencarimu…".

Aku menemui sosok peternak bebek dadakan(?) tersebut. Aku tahu wahai pembaca bisa menebaknya. Dia adalah Kazuya Mishima, pemilik G Corporation alias G Corp yang sempat kondang setelah Kazama-kun sebagai anaknya diangkat menjadi CEO muda di Mishima Zaibatsu dan mulai membangun hidup baru dengan ayahku sebagai bos dan asisten. Dia membawa serangkaian bunga kamboja dan kenanga serta memasang wajah sedikit murung. Aku khawatir ada kabar buruk datang dari ayahku.

"Pertama, aku meminta maaf jika berita ini akan cukup menyedihkan untukmu. Ada berita buruk yang harus segera kukabarkan padamu. Ini menyangkut ayahmu…", katanya sambil meletakkan karangan bunga dan mengonsumsi rokok beserta abunya(?). "Sebelum aku ceritakan, aku mau bertanya. Apakah kau siap untuk mendengar berita ini?".

"Semoga saja aku siap… Apapun yang terjadi , aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaan ayahku. Apakah ada sesuatu padanya?", tanyaku semakin penasaran.

Kazuya menghela napas panjang. Berusaha meyakinkan tampangnya yang tidak begitu meyakinkan(?).

"Kazuya-san! Ada apa dengan ayahku? Kenapa kau sedih?", Aku terus bertanya.

Kamiya-nii terburu-buru untuk merangkul tubuhku seperti sedang menunggu perolehan skor pertandingan sepakbola.

5 menit kemudian…

.

.

.

.

"Ayahmu meninggal dunia karena pesawat yang ditumpanginya menabrak gunung. Jenazahnya baru ditemukan dan dikebumikan tadi pagi", katanya sambil memasang wajah tangisan Bombay, atau lebih tepatnya, tangisan obat tetes mata.

Aku mencoba menguatkan hatiku. Tapi, mataku tak dapat membendung air mata yang akan keluar. Aku memeluk Kamiya-nii, dan di luar turun hujan deras…

Ayah, benarkah kau takkan kembali? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku disini? Aku masih membutuhkanmu di rumah ini…

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!", Kataku sambil mengelap ingus di seragam Kamiya-nii.

" ada kabar baik untukmu jika kau tak keberatan…", Kazuya menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi tulisan yang entah apa isinya. Aku mencoba memahami isi dari kertas tersebut. Dan isinya sempat menghentakkan isi perutku…

"UAPA?", kataku kaget. Kamiya-nii juga kaget. Pembantuku kaget. Xiaoyu dan Panda juga ikut kaget. Bahkan Christire Monteiro dan Oom Dragunov juga kaget. Lah, Xiaoyu dan Panda kan bukan di cerita ini! Christie harusnya ga pernah ada di cerita ini! Om Dragunov, nanti dapet bagian kok di chapter berikutnya!

Bektustori.

"Kau menyerahkan surat adopsi? Untuk mengasuhku ?", kataku seraya tak percaya. Aku merasa geram karena dia melakukannya di tengah pederitaanku saat kehilangan Ayah.

"Oke, setuju!"

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku malah setuju juga? Seharusnya, aku batalkan. Karena aku tokoh utama cerita ini, dan jika aku setuju, Ceritanya habis dan Oom Dragunov tidak bisa bicara untuk seumur hidupnya!

Oke, kita _rewind _kejadian ini…

"Aku tidak terima! Kau menyerahkan kertas ini sama saja kau menari di atas penderitaanku! Kau pikir aku akan ikut denganmu? Aku tidak akan ikut selain dengan ayahku sendiri! Apakah anakmu sudah setuju dengan hal ini?", kataku memasang wajah geram sambil menunjuk Kazuya. Setelah itu, aku melecehkannya dengan Bahasa inggris. Semoga anak-anak dan Kazu sendiri tidak dengar…

"Ayolah, aku yakin bisa menjamin seluruh hidupmu dan kakakmu yang tampan ini…", Kazuya meyakinkan Kamiya-nii dengan tanda pangkat perusahaannya.

"Kau sudah menyakiti hati Scarlet-chan. Hanya karena surat wasiat yang ditawarkan oleh ayah tiriku, kau menawarkan hal ini! Kau hanya menginginkan harta keluarga kami saja!", Kamiya-nii juga ikut membela.

"Sudahlah, Kamiya-nii. Kita biarkan saja dia. Dia takkan berhenti mengejar kita. _You know what, Kaz? You are the cruelest Japanese Rumpelstiltskin that I ever know! Get away from my life!_", kataku sambil menyumpahnya dengan Bahasa Inggris. Kami hanya ngeloyor pergi meninggalkanKazuya dengan kertas sialannya itu. Kami pergi ke sekolah dengan naik motor , meninggalkan rumah yang sudah terancam kondisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah… Lebih tepatnya, jam istirahat sekolah…

"Kau gila? Ayahku datang mendadak hanya untuk menunjukkan berita buruk dan surat adopsi?", kata Kazama-kun ketika aku menceritakan semuanya. "tapi bagaimana dia bisa begitu? Seharusnya dia sadar kalau sudah punya anak…"

"Tidak mungkin seorang ayah rela membuat surat adopsi tanpa persetujuan anaknya terlebih dahulu!", Nagi-san ikut nimbrung.

"Tapi dia melakukannya, Nagi-san. Satu-satunya jalan agar dia berhenti mengikuti kita adalah dengan mencari ayah pengganti untukku…", kataku memberi jalan keluar.

"Kau sudah punya Kazu. Pakai saja dia…", Nagi-san sedikit menyindir.

"Maksudku selain dia! Kalian akan adakan audisi mencari sosok ayah yang baru. Aku akan mencari lewat jalur _on the street_!", kataku bernada wibawa.

Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah, kami sepakat untuk melakukan audisi sebelum Kazuya merebut hak adopsiku atau aku akan dalam masalah besar…

~TBC~

* * *

Dragunov : …

Scarlet : plisss, jangan ellipsis itu lagi…

Nagi : ini resiko kamu mengundang tamu pendiam macam dia!

Scarlet : Loh, kok logatnya Batak?

Nagi : Seterah. Pembaca, mohon ripiunya!

Dragunov : *dengan bahasa isyarat* Jika kalian tidak ripiu, aku yakin malaikat maut akan menjemputmu

Nagi : dia bilang apa?

Scarlet : ga tau tuh… Aku ga ngerti isyarat bahasa Rusia…


	2. Scarlet Mencari Ayah Tiri

Nagi : Wah, kita lanjut aja dulu kali ya...

Scarlet : Ga papa, baru Prolog toh!

Nagi : Iya, deh. terserah kamu kalo ga mau nunggu ripiu...

Scarlet : Maaf, jika ada sedikit terpeleset...

Disclaimer :

Tekken, belongs to Katsuhiro Harada-sensei and Namco Games

Summary : Sehari berikutnya, Scarlet memutuskan untuk melakukan audisi mencari calon ayah tiri. Apakah akan berjalan lancar? Atau, malah ancur-ancuran?

WARNING! This fic contains gaje-ness, garing jokes,Drabble sarap, self-inserted, more OOC and other sides of Author's errors… Usia Dragunov akan saya genapkan jadi 30 tahun…

Nagi and Scarlet presents…

**When Scarlet Meets Dragunov(?)**

.

.

Sebelumnya…

_Di sekolah… Lebih tepatnya, jam istirahat sekolah…_

"_Kau gila? Ayahku datang mendadak hanya untuk menunjukkan berita buruk dan surat adopsi?", kata Kazama-kun ketika aku menceritakan semuanya. "tapi bagaimana dia bisa begitu? Seharusnya dia sadar kalau sudah punya anak…"_

"_Tidak mungkin seorang ayah rela membuat surat adopsi tanpa persetujuan anaknya terlebih dahulu!", Nagi-san ikut nimbrung._

"_Tapi dia melakukannya, Nagi-san. Satu-satunya jalan agar dia berhenti mengikuti kita adalah dengan mencari ayah pengganti untukku…", kataku memberi jalan keluar._

"_Kau sudah punya Kazu. Pakai saja dia…", Nagi-san sedikit menyindir._

"_Maksudku selain dia! Kalian akan adakan audisi mencari sosok ayah yang baru. Aku akan mencari lewat jalur on the street!", kataku bernada wibawa._

_Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah, kami sepakat untuk melakukan audisi sebelum Kazuya merebut hak adopsiku atau aku dalam masalah besar…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scarlet Mencari Ayah Tiri

"oke, semuanya siap dengan rencana masing-masing?", kataku memberi komando.

Semua hening sejenak.

24 Jam kemudian…

"Kalian sebenarnya sudah mengerti apa belum soal tugas kita?", kataku membangunkan mereka dari jalan pikiran yang menyesatkan.

"Whoa! Ada apa sih? Emangnya apa tugas kita?", kata Jin yang terbangun dalam keadaan iler membentuk pulau Hokkaido(?).

"Tugas kita! Audisi mencari ayah tiri! Jika tidak begitu, kita dalam masalah besar!", kataku memberi semangat sambil memainkan pompom.

"Apa maksudmu kita dalam masalah besar?", Tanya Nagi-san yang terbangun membentuk pulau Yakushima, pulau tempat tinggal Kazama-kun.

"Jadi begini ceritanya… Ayahku punya serum Darah Setan serta membawa harta warisan cukup banyak. Dan Ayahnya Kazama-kun sudah tahu bahwa Ayahku akan meninggal. Jika dia mengadopsiku, dia akan memperbanyak jumlahnya dan membuat seluruh rakyat Jepang, atau seluruh dunia menjadi setan! Dan satu hal lagi…"

"satu hal lagi?", Kamiya-nii baru saja bangun dengan iler membentuk pulau Kalimantan(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU TAK TAHAN BERHADAPAN DENGAN PANTAT BINATANG!"

GUBRAK!

"Kau menghinaku, Scarlet-chan!", kata Kazama-kun yang menangis di pangkuan Nagi-san. Sepertinya aku baru sadar, rambut Kazama-kun juga bermodel pantat bebek.

"Lupakan soal itu. Sekarang apa rencananya?", Kamiya-nii tampak cukup bersemangat(baca : napsu) untuk melakukan tugas tersebut.

"Jadi begini rencananya…", kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tanda membagi tugas.

"Semuanya sudah mengerti?", aku mengingatkan kembali untuk memastikan agar semuanya berjalan lancar.

Dan mereka berkata sacara serempak, "Enggak!"

Galau tingkat Empire State Building! Tepok jidat…

TIDYAAAAK!

"Iya. Kita ngerti kok! Kita hanya bercanda!", Nagi-san menenangkan dengan menggelitiki punggungku. Otomatis, badanku kembali berdiri tegak, dan berkata, " Jika kalian sudah tahu, apa tugas Nagi-san?".

"Melakukan seleksi pada umumnya dengan mengumpulkan video – video audisi calon orangtua bersama Jin. Benar 'kan", kata Nagi-san memastikan jawabannya benar.

"Aku membuat undangan sekaligus melakukan penilaian pada calon orangtua yang berhasil lolos seleksi", Kamiya-nii mengulang kembali tugas yang harus dilakukan.

"Kalau kita bertiga sudah bertugas, kamu bertugas sebagai apa?", Tanya Kazama-kun.

Tepok jidat lagi…

"Aku? Tentu saja melakukan seleksi _on the street_ . Setelah itu, jika kalian sudah menemukan satu orang, hubungi aku agar kita semua melakukan pertemuan dengan orang pilihan kalian semua. Dan jika aku mendapatkan pilihanku sendiri, kita akan melakukan pertemuan yang sama seperti sebelumnya", jelasku agar semuanya mngerti.

"Oke, kita bisa membuat bahan perbandingan dengan hal itu…", kata Kamiya-nii sedikit lebih jantan dan bernada melambai(?).

"Kalau begitu, kita berpencar! Lakukan tugas masing-masing!", kataku memberi komando pada teman-temanku. Dan di saat itupun, kita berpencar dan mencari calon orangtua yang cocok untuk menghindari kejaran Kazuya Mishima.

Untuk menghemat isi cerita, mari kita SKIP hingga saat Nagi-san dan kawan-kawan melakukan pertemuan dengan para calon orangtua. Oke, aku juga ada disana.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada berapa orang yang ikut seleksi?", tanyaku pada Nagi-san selaku panitia dari audisi ini di sebuah restoran Jepang ternama di Kyoto. "Sekitar 20 orang lolos seleksi. Tapi hanya kupanggil 4 saja untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan", jawabnya.

"Loh? Kok Cuma empat? ",

"Iya, mungkin jika kamu bergelar mata elang, kamu bisa melihat ada Kazuya dan antek-anteknya di G sedang mengawasi kita", kata Kazama-kun ikut nimbrung.

"Terus itu, kalaupun ada kejadian aneh, kita bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Toh ada kerumunan orang di luar dan dalam.", sambung Nagi-san.

"ngomong-ngomong, dimana kakakmu? Tumben tidak terlihat hari ini…", Tanya Kazama-kun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Seperti biasa, tadi malam begadang lagi gara-gara nonton bola. Jadi susah dbangunin deh…", jawabku penuh kesal karena aku terpaksa menggunakan celana dan mengendarai motorku sendirian. Padahal, jarang sekali aku diboncengi Kamiya-nii. Alasannya saja takut dikira sedang pacaran. Umurku kan masih 13 tahun, tidak mungkin akan dikira sedang berpacaran.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara aneh menggelegar…

CIIIT! BRUAK! SEEEK! BUUM!

Mendadak muncul seorang lelaki rambut singa dengan tangan kiri yang diperban dan berpakaian formal yang compang-camping berjalan terseok-seok sambil ngesot(?) memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Kamiya-nii! Ada apa kok jalannya begitu? Kakinya lecet pula…", kataku yang tersontak kaget.

"oh, kebetulan waktu kesini ada kecelakaan. Terus jalanan jadi macet sampai aku ketiduran…", jelasnya sambil berusaha duduk di sofa yang kami sediakan untuknya.

"Setelah itu? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?", Tanya Kazama-kun yang sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terlewat dari tempat tujuan…"

"Lalu, bagaimana kamu bisa begini?", Nagi-san terheran-heran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku keterusan 5 km dari restoran ini. Jadi, aku melompat dari bis itu dan menabrak jendela sebuah toko pakaian. Paling tidak, itu mampu memotong perjalanan sekitar 4 setengah kilometer".

GUBRAK! BRUK! PRAAANG!

Seorang pegawai di restoran tersebut melempar Kamiya-nii keluar melalui jendela etalase yang dikenal cukup mahal. Pegawai itu berkata, " Maaf, tapi pengemis dilarang masuk ruang VIP!"

Otomatis kami semua menghampiri Kamiya-nii dan berkata serempak, " dia teman kita! Jangan nambah penyakit dong!"

.

.

BUAK!

Kami menghajar si pegawai hingga terlempar ke Tokyo Tower. Lalu kami kembali ke tempat duduk kami .

"Wah, tamunya sudah datang!", seru Nagi-san sambil menunjuk orang yang mendatangi tempat duduk kami.

Tampak lelaki gondrong yang rambutnya dikuncir mengenakan kemeja pink formal berjalan sambil terus terpeleset dan menghampiri kami. Lelaki itu duduk di hadapanku.

"Perkenalkan dirimu", kataku menyambut lelaki tersebut.

"Lei Wulong, dari Hongkong dan sedang bertugas di Jepang. Polisi Interpol", kata lelaki itu seraya membawakan bunga untukku. Plis deh, memangnya ini kontak jodoh?

"Jadi, apakah tujuan anda sebenarnya kesini jika anda bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk saya?", kataku memulai interview tersebut.

"Saya berharap bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untuk anak saya sendiri. Termasuk kepada anda", katanya dengan nada sopan. Mungkin ini adalah contoh yang cocok untukku. Tidak, aku harus mencoba memastikan terlebih dahulu!

"Apakah sebelum bertugas di Jepang anda mempunyai seorang istri atau seorang anak?", Tanyaku kembali.

"Kebetulan saya masih lajang dan sedang mencari pasangan hidup"

OMFG! Pantesan dia bawa-bawa bunga!

"Maaf, tapi anda ditolak",kataku lirih

"Loh, kok ditolak?", katanya heran.

"Cari pasangan saja tak becus! Bagaimana caranya kau mengurus anak? Mungkin ditinggal terus kali…"

Lelaki itu terheran. Nagi-san, Kazama-kun , dan Kamiya-nii juga terheran.

"Sebenarnya saya punya seorang istri namun saya tinggalkan karena pekerjaan dan sejauh ini belum punya anak", katanya berubah pikiran.

"Anda kira perkataan itu membuat saya menerima anda? Justru semakin saya tolak! Jika dari awal anda meninggalkan istri anda, artinya anda berniat untuk selingkuh. Dan itu bisa jadi contoh buruk!"

"SELANJUTNYA!", kata Nagi-san memanggil calon berikutnya. Lelaki bernama Lei itu pergi dengan rasa kecewa. Dan mendadak muncul seorang lelaki rambut silver berpakaian formal bersama seorang perempuan rambut coklat dan berbaju merah berjalan dengan mesra ke tempat duduk kami. Lelaki rambut silver tersebut membelai rambut pasangannya lalu duduk di hadapanku. Oke, ini pacaran kok sampe lebay?

"perkenalkan diri anda terlebih dahulu", kataku memulai interview seperti sebelumnya.

"Namaku Lee Chaolan, anak angkat pertama keluarga Mishima. Ini istriku, Anna Williams", katanya sambil menyeruput cangkirnya dengan elegan. Meskipun dia beraksi seperti itu, aku tetap tak tertarik dengannya. Kenapa juga ada perempuan murahan yang mau padanya?

"Oke, Jadi saya mulai saja dengan pertanyaan mudah. Apakah selama ini anda merasa diri anda kaya dan tampan rupawan?", kataku memulai pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu jika aku adalah orang luar yang paling digemari banyak wanita. Aku cukup EXCELLENT untuk membuat lelaki iri melihatku"

Perkataan tersebut jelas membuat Kazama-kun sedikit marah, serta membuatku melakukan _roulette_ dimana jika saja aku bisa membakar lelaki ini hidup-hidup, mengebirinya, atau muntah di hadapan pasanganya.

"dengan sangat menyesal akan kukatakan bahwa…"

Kedua sejoli tersebut merasa tegang sambil menggigit bunga mawar disertai akting "Mawar, maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

"anda ditolak!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Belum menikah saja sudah berakting murahan. Jika kau sudah merasa tampan dan banyak wanita melirikmu, kau bisa saja menjadi seorang playboy. Dan aku tak mau ayahku menjadi seorang playboy yang gonta-ganti istri!"

"Sebenarnya itu bukan diriku. Aku tak merasa begitu tampan, aku takut jika lelaki lain menghajarku karena keyakinan itu", katanya berubah pikiran.

"Justru semakin saya tolak!"

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Sepet di mata! GET OUT!"

Dua sejoli penuh harapan tersebut pergi dengan rasa kecewa yang mendalam. Di tengah kepergian mereka, aku kembali berunding dengan para panitia.

"Kenapa orang yag kalian bawa aneh semua ? Padahal aku banyak berharap dari kalian semua! Ternyata sama saja aku mendapat harapan palsu", kataku dengan penuh kecewa pada Nagi-san dan Kamiya-nii.

"Maaf, Scarlet-chan. Kami sudah mencari orang yang lolos seleksi, tapi seseorang telah membobol isi dokumenku", kata Kazama-kun dengan rasa menyesal.

"Kazuya-san… Dia ayahmu, bisa saja dia yang berusaha menggagalkan rencana kita! Jadinya, dia meretas isi seluruh dokumenmu di FD", kataku penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi, belum tentu Kazuya-san pelakunya. Bisa saja ada orang lain yang sangat membenci kita!", bantah Kamiya-nii.

"Tidak mungkin juga. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga Mishima yang dekat dengan keluargaku hanya Kazuya-san! Ayahku terpaksa bekerja untuknya dengan gaji kecil demi menyelamatkanku dari perjanjian kejinya"

Di tengah perundingan tersebut, terdengar suara aneh. Seperti suara keributan. Kami menelusuri arah suara tersebut. Dan ternyata, berasal dari kakak beradik Williams yang bertemu di depan restoran secara tak sengaja. OMFG! Oh My Fv*in' God!

"Kenapa kalian menyatukan Williams bersaudara?", kataku kaget melihat pertengkaran tersebut.

"Tapi, kami tidak bermaksud begitu, Scarlet-chan!", bantah Nagi-san.

"Bukannya Nagi-san sudah tahu akibat dari mengundang Williams bersaudara kesini? Sekalipun tidak disengaja, jika saling bertemu, mereka bagaikan dua bom nuklir!"

"Maksudmu?", tanya Kamiya-nii.

"Apabila mereka dipertemukan karena suatu kejadian baik disengaja ataupun tidak, mereka akan…"

DUAAAAR!

Ledakan bom C2 mulai terdengar, dan mulai menghancurkan seisi kota Kyoto. Benar, semuanya. Sebenarnya, penyebab dari bergulirnya Perang Dunia ketiga itu adalah mereka berdua. Sejak kecil, mereka sudah musuhan. Bila dipertemukan, kemungkinan dunia akan kiamat.

"… menghancurkan seluruh kota ini!", sambungku seraya memastikan diriku masih hidup.

"Kazuya… Ini pasti ulahnya juga! Tapi, kita takkan menyarah!", Kamiya-nii kembali bersemangat setelah bangkit dari kejatuhan yang dihadapi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kamiya-nii, untuk sementara kita istirahatkan saja pekerjaan ini. Lagipula, kita sedang menghadapi kehancuran. Tiga hari lagi kita semua berkumpul, oke!", kataku memberi komando.

"Mungkin kau benar, Scarlet-chan…", Nagi-san menyerahkan diri.

Dan kita semua bubar barisan, meninggalkan reruntuhan restoran yang sudah lama menjadi tempat perkumpulan kami. Masa istirahat terus berjalan, dan aku masih dihantui oleh G Corp.

Ayah, benarkah kau tiada lagi di sisiku? Haruskah aku hadapi semua ini sendirian? Jika saja aku masih percaya dengan teori reinkarnasi, kemana aku harus mencarimu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah…

"Scarlet-chan, kau tidak mau ikut pulang denganku? Biasanya kau ingin diboncengi…", kata Kamiya-nii menawarkan diri.

"Maaf, Kamiya-nii. Tapi, aku jalan kaki saja. Bawa saja motornya. Lagipula, jaraknya hanya satu kilometer"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu".

Dan akhirnya, Kamiya-nii meninggalkan aku. Aku langsung berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Perasaanku campur aduk, hatiku kalut. Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi anak yang seperti diriku, yang 2 bulan lagi akan berumur 14 tahun, hidup bahagia tanpa orangtua. Sekarang, foto ayahku masih terus kupandangi. Aku merindukan kedatangannya…

.

Hingga di zebra cross, aku menemukan sebuah peluit hijau tergeletak lemas. Kupandangi peluit itu, dan saat aku akan mengantonginya, aku melihat seorang lelaki rambut hitam yang diikat separuh dan berseragam tentara entah asalnya darimana, berada di tengah jalan dan sedang menyebrang.

"Hei, apakah peluit ini milikmu?", tanyaku pada lelaki misterius tersebut.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, memandangku. Kupandang wajahnya sekilas. Tampak mata sebiru safir dan muka ubin retak di bagian mulutnya menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat dan tanpa ekspresi sedingin salju di musim dingin. Dia mirip sekali dengan ayahku… Benarkah ayahku hinggap di tubuh itu?

Namun, di tengah lamunan itu, sebuah mobil box melaju kencang. Mobil itu menukik tajam dan akan menabrak lelaki itu.

"AWAS!", teriakku. Namun Lelaki itu tak mendengarnya.

Dengan refleks cepat, kukantongi dulu peluit itu dan segera berlari kencang. Kudorong lelaki itu agar segera menyingkir dari tengah jalan. Aku berusaha untuk segera menyingkir dari jalan itu, namun semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUAK! BUK! CETENG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbaring lemas tak berdaya. Pandangan yang kini kuihat hanyalah jalan sepi. Mobil yang menabrakku menghilang , begitu juga dengan lelaki itu. Setelah itu, keadaan gelap gulita.

Benarkah aku akan pergi tak lama lagi? Benarkah aku akan menemui ayahku di kehidupan lain?

~TBC~

Nagi : Wah, ternyata cukup dramatis!

Scarlet : Siapa duu yang bikin? Fansnya Dragunov gitu loh!

Author(asli) : ehem… Scarlet-chan? Kau mau rebut dia?

*BUAK!

Scarlet : Maaf, Aruto-san! Ga maksud!

Author : lain kali jangan plinplan, ya! *deathglare*

Scarlet : Ampun! Pembaca, cepat diripiu!


	3. The White Angel of Winter

Scarlet : Wah... gak kerasa udah lama kita ga ngelanjutin pik ini...

Nagi : sebelumnya, kita liat ripiu dulu ya...

.

Pertama, dari mbak Wind Scarlett :

_Chapter pertama boring banget, maklum baru prolog._

Chapter kedua ini lumayanlah, suka sama wawancara itu, meski secara logika amat sangat tidak mungkin, tapi gw suka banget sama pasangan Lee dan Anna, jujur aja mereka pairing fave gw, hohoho.

Sekali lagi humornya emang bukan gaya gw, tapi cukup menghibur, hehehe. *ditendang Lee*

_._

__Nagi : dia SUKA!

Scarlet : lebay -_-'a. Lanjut!

Kemudian, dari adek Trina Higrani A Gumiho alias Kagamine Yukimura :

_hello... :D_

.

.

maap aku baca terburu burur karena ada yang ngirim pesan ke FBku mulu... _

.

.

tapi tetep ok... :D

__.

Scarlet : kita sudah dapat ini dari yang lain... Cukup membosankan...

Nagi : WOY! Terbalik! Daripada ngawur lagi, kita langsung ke cerita aje ye!

* * *

Disclaimer :

Tekken, belongs to Katsuhiro Harada-sensei and Namco Games

.

Summary : Scarlet menemukan sebuah peluit misterius di tengah jalan hingga membuatnya terlibat kecelakaan. Ternyata, pria misterius tersebut sangat dikenali oleh Jin Kazama, bahkan dia menanggung biaya rumah sakit sebelum sahabatnya datang. Siapakah lelaki ini? Benarkah Scarlet akan mengangkatnya sebagai orangtua?

WARNING! This fic contains gaje-ness, garing jokes,Drabble sarap, self-inserted, more OOC and other sides of Author's errors… Usia Dragunov akan saya genapkan jadi 30 tahun…

Nagi and Scarlet presents…

**When Scarlet Meets Dragunov(?)**

.

.

The White Angel in Winter

.  
"Scarlet-chan…"

Siapa itu? Keluarlah…

"Hei, Scarlet-chan…"

Ayah, kaukah itu? Benarkah aku sudah mati? Ayah, aku datang untukmu!

.

.

.

.

"SCARLET SALAZAR!"

JBOK!

Aduh! Hah, ternyata mimpi…

Argh! Itu tabokan apa mukul pake palu? Sumpah sakit banget!

"Loh? Kamiya-nii? Aku di rumah sakit? Aku pikir Ayah masih hidup… Ternyata Kamiya-nii yang nabok aku di kepala!", kataku kesal.

"Maaf, Scarlet-chan. Suster kira kamu koma, jadi aku coba bangunin kamu…", balas Kamiya-nii polos dengan wajah mutados-nya yang setara dengan tampang alamakjan-ganteng-nya Kazama-kun.

"Bangunin sih bangunin aja. Tapi jangan mukul kepala juga! ", kataku seraya memegangi kepalaku yang diperban. "Memangnya, aku pingsan berapa hari?"

"Untungnya hanya pingsan dua hari. Nanti sore kita bisa rawat jalan"

"Kamiya-nii, memangnya aku sakit apa sampe dibawa kesini?"

"Ruas tulang punggungmu retak dan kepalamu bocor karena menabrak tiang halte yang keras. Kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk menyelamatkan seseorang…"

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, aku sempat teringat untuk mengembalikan barang miliknya yang terjatuh di jalan. Sayangnya, dia sudah pergi duluan…"

"Orang yang kau selamatkan dari kecelakaan itu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau sempat melihat wajahnya tidak?"

"Entahlah. Aku sempat melihat sekilas sewaktu menoleh padaku…"

" Wajahnya seperti apa? "

"Mata, hidung, mulut. Rambut gondrong. Ga ada yang ga lengkap"

"Aku serius!"

"Aku duarius! "

"Scarlet-chan…"

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah lihat, rambutnya hitam, diikat seseparuh. Matanya biru safir, sebiru lautan samudra. Ada retakan bagai ubin di hidung dan daerah mulutnya, sekaligus berwajah putih pucat. Namun, ketika sedang tersenyum, dia mirip dengan…"

"Dengan… Apa?"

"Julukan Ayah saat masih muda, Malaikat Putih di Musim Dingin"

Aku mencoba menerawang kembali sosok tersebut. Andai saja hidupnya bahagia dan bisa menjadi ayah keduaku, pasti aku bisa memandangnya tersenyum setiap hari…

Alasan aku memanggilnya Malaikat di Musim Dingin sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Entah mengapa aku suka menyebutnya begitu. Mungkin saja karena wajahnya yang dingin di tengah musim dingin yang cukup… dingin. Atau tepatnya, lebih dingin dari musim dingin. Oke, aku tahu jika kalian mengira lelaki itu semacam zombie atau vampire. Tapi, aku merasa berbeda. Aku seperti mendapatkan kesejukan hati tanpa perlu diceramah oleh Pak Ustad. Aku hanya… Entahlah…

Di tengah lamunan dan obrolan tersebut, Nagi-san dan Kazama-kun muncul membawakan buah-buahan untuk menjengukku.

"Oh, ayolah! Kenapa harus buah-buahan? Apakah tidak ada makanan lain untuk disantap? Aku bukan vegetarian!"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah menjengukmu!", omel Nagi-san.

"Oke. Kazama-kun baru saja datang…"

"Ada apa dengan Kazama-kun?", tanya Kamiya-nii.

"Seharusnya dia datang lebih dulu untuk membayar perawatan rumah sakit!"

"Oh, iya. Siapa yang membayar ya?", kata Kamya-ni bingung.

Semua hening sejenak hingga 5 ment kemudian, seorang suster memberikan nota perawatan rumah sakit.

"Jangan kuatir, semuanya sudah terbayarkan…", kata suster tersebut.

"Siapa yang bayar, mbak?", kata Kamiya-nii masih bingung.

"Menurut catatan yang kami terima baru-baru ini, perawatan rumah sakit sudah dibayar oleh…"

Suasana hening sejenak, dan Kazama-kun tegang seketika ketika menunggu namanya seperti menunggu perolehan skor pasangan bulutangkis Lilyana Natsir dan Tantowi Ahmad(?).

"Sergei…"

Kazama-kun sedikit tegang dan mulai berdiri. Tangannya memegangi pagar tempat tidurku. Dengan tegangnya dia berteriak dengan lebay,"Tolong, jangan nama itu!"

Karena berisik, aku memegangi pundak Kazama-kun. Segelas sake sudah siap di tangan kiriku.

.

.

.

"Dragunov"

KROEK! BUAK!

Pagar tempat tidurku roboh dan kepalanya yang pantat bebek itu menghantam kepalaku. Segelas sake pun secara tak sengaja tersumpal ke dalam mulutnya.

"ADUH! Bisakah kau menabrak selain di kepalaku?", teriakku kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Mengapa kau selalu tertimpa sial ketika menyebut namanya?", tanyaku kebingungan.

"Orang ini adalah anggota organisasi rahasia yang bertugas memburu sesuatu yang menurut mereka bukan berasal dari Bumi. Saat ini, tugasnya di Jepang adalah memburu sosok yang disebut sebagai The Devil", jelas Kazama-kun.

"Biar kutebak dulu… ", kataku sambil berpikir sejenak.

Aku memanggil suster untuk menemuiku. Lalu, aku berkata, "Mbak Suster, susu coklatnya diganti Vanilla Latte aja ya. Saya lagi ga mabuk kok!"

Suster itu pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Dengan spontanitas berlebihan, aku berkata," Jangan bilang yang disebut The Devil itu Kazama-kun sendiri…"

"Hah? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?", kata Kazama-kun dan Kamiya-nii serempak.

"Ada tiga faktor yang menjadi prediksi. Pertama, Kazama-kun seorang CEO di Mishima Zaibatsu. Kedua, hanya keluarga Mishima yang memiliki Kutukan Darah Setan. Ketiga, Kazama-kun rajin ikut turnamen", jelasku memberi pendapat.

"Itu bukan prediksi! Keluarga Mishima itu tidak hanya satu orang! Bagaimana mungkin!", komentar Nagi-san.

"Tapi, hanya wujud setan Kazama-kun saja yang tidak terkontrol. Sehingga menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi… Dragunov?", bantahku.

Saat aku meyebut kata itu, ternyata Kazama-kun yang sedang berdiri di samping Kamiya-nii menginjak kaki sahabatnya itu, dan otomatis karena meringis kesakitan, dia menendang Kazama-kun dengan lututnya. "Ayolah, kenapa harus begitu? Apa salahnya menyebut nama itu? Jangan aneh-aneh deh!", kataku yang merasa masih bingung dengan "kesaktian" nama tersebut.

"Sebenarnya selain kutukan Darah Setan, jika salah satu anggota keluarga Mishima mendengar atau menyebut nama itu, dia akan tertimpa sial selama orang itu masih mendengar namanya! Jadi ingat, sekali lagi kau menyebut nama itu, aku akan membunuhmu!", ancam Kazama-kun padaku.

"Oh ya? _Make me_!", kataku menentang ucapannya.

Kazama-kun sudah siap dengan palu raksasanya. Dia akan memukulku! Aku masih belum sembuh total! Ah, iya. Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan nama sakti itu saja? Kemungkinan kata pepatah tentang senjata makan tuan akan berhasil padanya…

Kazama-kun mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya. Oh, tidak! Tongkatnya sudah di atas kepala!

"Dragunov!", teriakku.

Dan mata palu raksasa yang terbuat dari baja itupun melorot dan menghantam kepala Kazama-kun. Beruntung dia tidak mati. Karena jika dia mati duluan di cerita ini, aku tak tahu jalan ke rumah Oom Dragunov dan dia tak mampu menjadi umpan dalam rencana penangkapan oom Kazu.

Oke, jangan ngelantur. Bektustori.

"Oh, iya, Nagi-san. Dia pasti orang Rusia dong! Trus, dia punya kerjaan sampingan apa enggak?",tanyaku.

"Berdasarkan catatan turnamen, Tekken Wiki dan Tekkenpedia, dia hanya bekerja di organisasi militer Rusia sebagai pemburu berdarah dingin", kata Nagi-san dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Boleh lihat gambarnya?"

"Ini. Kamu boleh lihat kok…"

Nagi-san menyerahkan laptop dan kumpulan fotonya. Aku dan Kamiya-nii melihatnya bersama-sama. Dan sosok yang kulihat di foto ini terlihat cukup familiar dengan seseorang… Tapi, siapa ya?

Seperti palu raksasa yang menghantam kepalaku, aku teringat dengan sosok yang kulihat waktu itu…

"Nagi-san, Kazama-kun… Kamiya-nii…", kataku gugup.

Semuanya, termasuk Kazama-kun yang baru pulih dari kesialan hidupnya, menatapku dengan serius dan berkata serempak," Kau mengenalnya?"

"Benar…", jawabku sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Kamu kenal dimana?", tanya Kazama-kun yang histeris sendiri.

"Dia orang yang aku selamatkan dari kecelakaan mobil. Aku niatnya mau ngembaliin peluitnya yang jatuh di jalan. Tapi, setelah kecelakaan itu, dia udah ga keliatan…", jelasku.

"oh, begitu… Kau berani juga, ya?", kata Nagi-san dan Kamiya-nii serempak. Oke, perasaanku mulai tidak enak kali ini…

.

.

.

"TIDYAAAAAK!"

Suara cempreng Kazama-kun yang dipadukan dengan vibrato kentut(?) menggemparkan seisi rumah sakit. Setelah itu, kami berempat diusir karena keributan tersebut.

"Kazama-kun! Ini semua karena kamu dan kesialanmu itu! Coba lihat Scarlet-chan!", Nagi-san mengomel di depan Kazama-kun. Whoa, ternyata dia jadi OOC kalau dimarahi Nagi-san. Badan doang yang gede, otaknya kecil! Ikut marah-marah juga, ah…

"Sebagai hukumannya, Kazama-kun harus menjadi penunjuk jalan untukku!", kataku ikut-ikutan.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menemui The White Angel of Death? Maaf, tapi tidak!", kata Kazama-kun tetap kokoh dengan keputusannya.

"Maksudmu The White Angel of Death itu, Dragunov?",kataku memancingnya. Dan selang beberapa detik, Kazama-kun tersentak kaget dan kepalanya menabrak dada Nagi-san. Dan kejadian di turnamen kelima itupun terulang dengan pukulan dahsyat hingga membuatnya jatuh terkapar.

"Oke! Aku tunjukkan jalannya! Dari sini, kau hanya jalan kaki ke kanan, naik turun bukit, dan masuki jalan setapak.", Kata Kazama-kun menyerah dan menunjukkan jalan.

"Maksudku, kau yang memimpin perjalananku kesana! Kamiya-nii dan aku akan membuntuti dengan motor. Kau memimpin dengan mobil sepanjang ujung duniamu itu", kataku dengan menekan kata "memimpin".

"Baiklah, aku menyerah saja", Kazama-kun menyerah dengan masuk ke mobil dan menuntuk kami semua menemui sosok lelaki yang dia sebut Dragunov itu.

.

.

.

.

5 jam kemudian…

"Ini rumahnya? Sebenarnya ini seperti gubuk tua. Terutama letak rumahnya cukup familiar untukku.", kataku kebingungan.

"ini memang rumahnya. Tapi, aku dan Nagi hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini. Sisanya, kau saja yang berangkat", kata Kazama-kun ketika sampai di pintu sebuah rumah berwarna coklat dan beratap jerami. Setelah aku dan Kamiya-nii mengetuk pintunya, Kazama-kun dan Nagi-san pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Namun sayangnya, Kamiya-nii merinding di tengah jalan, jadi hanya aku sendiri yang memasuki rumah itu. Dengan kepala yang masih diperban, aku berteriak memanggil orang itu agar segera keluar.

"Hei, Dragunov! Kau ada di dalam? Jika kau tuli atau bisu, keluarlah!", teriakku sambil sedikit memakinya.

Selang beberapa detik, seseorang dengan gambaran yang mirip foto Nagi-san dan ingatanku itu keluar. Lelaki itu terlihat diam membisu, tak bicara sedikitpun. Namun tatapan matanya bertanya tentang kedatanganku.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang kesini bukan untuk membuat ulah. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau membayar perawatanku selama di rumah sakit. Dan aku juga ingin bertanya, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke rumahmu melewati perjalanan panjang ini? Karena aku tak melihat tak satupun kendaraan terlihat di depan rumahmu…", kataku menjelaskan maksud kedatanganku ke tempatnya.

Lelaki itu mengajakku keluar rumah, lalu menunjuk sebuah tempat…

Aku memandang arah tangannya sejenak dan memikirkannya….

.

.

.

.

.

"Penunjuk jalan sialan! Seharusnya aku sudah mengerti jika letaknya berseberangan dengan rumah sakit tempat aku dirawat!", kataku mulai marah."Oh,iya. Aku hampir lupa. Jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin kau tinggal di rumahku sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu. Apakah kau terkena _Mobius Syndrome_? Karena sejauh ini kau hanya diam dan tak bicara…"

Lelaki yang bernama Dragunov tersebut memasang tatapan heran, namun dia memalingkan mukanya ketika aku meragukan dirinya yang tak mau bicara dan ekspresinya yang datar. Meski begitu, dia setuju dan ikut denganku . Dari tatapan matanya, aku yakin dia sangat bahagia ketika menemukan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak.

~TBC~

* * *

Scarlet : Wah, maaf Kamiya-nii. Perannya terlalu sedikit.

Nagi : Lain kali buat yang ngepens, kita coba banyakin deh! Yang penting pada ripiu semua!

Scarlet : Kita tunggu loh!

.

Keterangan lengkap

*Mobius Syndrome juga sempat disebut sebagai penyakit wajah datar, dimana penderitanya tak memiliki otot wajah yang kuat untuk menunjukkan perasaannya sehingga terlihat berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan sangat sulit untuk mengetahui perasaan penderita penyakit ini.


End file.
